


Gift

by deducemedetective



Series: Prince Keith/Prince Lotor AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Galra Keith (Voltron), KLOTOR, M/M, Pining, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prisoner Shiro, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducemedetective/pseuds/deducemedetective
Summary: Drabble for an AU where Keith is a Galran prince betrothed to Prince Lotor. Shiro is still Sendak's prisoner, and Keith is in love with him instead of Lotor.





	

“Sendak’s prisoner.”

The statement is so out of the blue, Keith visibly flinches. Lotor says it in such an expectant tone, like he figures Keith already has a response. He does. But he voices a different one, trying to play off the way his heart leaps at the mention of Shiro.

“What about him?”

Lotor eyes him. Keith feels small under his gaze. He has a way of making you feel like he knows exactly what you’re thinking, and Keith hates it. His tail swishes, an ear flicking nonchalantly as he continues sharpening his blade. Lotor continues to watch.

“He would make a good manservant, yes? It seems like such a waste, using him in those childish arena games.”

Keith’s ears prick immediately, a shiver passing through him. Shiro… here? With them? He’s ashamed with how poorly he hides his excitement, and Lotor notices; there’s a knowing smirk on his lips. He moves closer, hands finding Keith’s wrists and guiding them to set down his blade. Their fingers fit together, and so do their lips. It’s chaste at first, but quickly deepens mutually, as their kisses tend to do. Keith can’t help it… Lotor’s mouth is delicious. By the time the contact breaks, they both pant softly, sharing each other’s breath. Keith’s eyes are half-lidded, flicking up to Lotor’s face.

“I know how fond you are of him, though you try to hide it,” coaxes Lotor, that smirk widening when Keith’s gaze falters. “He could be an early wedding gift.”

Keith swallows thickly, taking a deep breath before holding his betrothed’s gaze once more.

“I would be very grateful for such a generous gift,” he finally replies, trying to keep his voice even.

Lotor smiles, and leans in to claim another kiss from Keith’s lips. “Then I will arrange it. I look forward to the new addition to our home.” One of his hands releases Keith’s, moving to cup his face, holding his chin. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, my lord...”

“You are welcome, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write more of this as inspiration strikes. Let me know if you like it~.


End file.
